I Miss You Songfic: In Memory of Nana Hackberth
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: I know it says Hannah Montana but it's about what's been happening to Mandy and I lately. This fic is dedicated to Nana Hackberth, We Love you Nana.


_**Disclaimer: We do not own anything that we may use in this fanfic, except for ourselves.**_

_**Hi guys, it's us, Mandy and Taylor. We're just testing our ability to write, so we wrote a songfic about what has happened lately with us.**_

**The following fanfic has been dedicated in the memory of Nana Hackberth. We love you Nana.**

**I Miss You**

_**Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your Angel, Said I was sent straight down from Heaven, And You'd hold me close in your arms, I loved the way you felt so strong, I never wanted you to leave, I wanted you to stay here holdin me**_

At a local pizzeria Mandy, Taylor and a few of their friends sat in the back corner of the place, laughing and joking.

"Oh my god Tyler, I can't believe you did that." Mandy said then tries to catch her breath.

Tyler shrugs, "What can I say the opportunity came and I took it."

"But seriously a chair to the head?!? How did you not get thrown out?" Taylor said as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"That's what happens when you know the owner of the wrestling venue, you get away with stuff."

"I still can't believe Mikey let you do that, if I was him I would have…" Mandy was interrupted by her phone going off, "Hang on." she takes it out of her pocket and looks at it while Taylor leans over to read the message that said,

_Call me now_

_Mom_

"Ooo looks like you're in trouble, what did you do?" Tay jokingly said causing Mandy to playfully shove her.

"Shut up." Mandy looks at everyone else, "I'll be right back." she gets up and heads towards the restrooms because it is quiet in there but she turns around and looks at Tay who is reaching over to do something to Mandy's drink, "Don't you dare mess with my drink."

Taylor leans back and holds up her hands, "Fine, fine I won't. Hurry up."

Mandy walks off and Taylor resumes talking to her friends. After a few minutes Mandy hasn't come back yet, Taylor starts to get worried.

"I wonder where she is." Tay says as she looks over towards the restrooms.

"Dang girl, you're that worried about her after a few minutes, someone's whipped." Samantha jokingly said.

"Oh shut up." Tay says then dips her fingers into her drink and flicks them at Samantha.

"Jeez Tay learn to take a joke." Samantha says then turns to Tyler, "Can you believe her?"

"Oh no I'm not getting involved in this, you should know by now you mess with one, you mess with them both."

"Ugh, like always you're no help." Sam says then turns to Tay who is still looking for Mandy, "Tay, she's fine, she'll be out in a few."

Tay looks at her two friends with concern on her face, "No something's wrong." Tay then hears the ringing of the front door and looks just in time to see Mandy walking out, and she immediately gets up and rushes after her.

Tay has to run to catch up to Mandy, when she is within ear shot she says, "Mandy what's wrong?" Mandy says nothing so Tay gets up behind her, "Mandy?" still no response so Tay gets in front of her and stops her then notices she's crying, "Mandy talk to me, what's wrong?"

Mandy looks up at Tay for a second or two before looking back down, "Nana…"

"What about Nana?" Tay says with her concern growing, but Mandy won't answer, "Baby, talk to me."

Mandy takes a deep breath then looks up at Tay before saying, "Nana she… she died."

Tay's breathing stopped momentarily as she felt her heart get heavy, "But… but we just…" Tay can't finish a tear started to fall.

"Hold me." Mandy said as she looked back up at Tay, then leaned into the slightly shorter blonde girl.

Tay pushed back her tears as best she could as she wrapped her arms around Mandy and held her tightly as she started to cry more, "Shh… it's ok baby. Everything's going to be ok."

_**I miss you, I miss your smile, And I still shed a tear every once in any while, And even though it's different now, You're still here somehow, My heart won't let you go, And I need you to know, I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la, I miss you**_

Taylor was driving down the road back to Mandy's house but she kept looking to her right, checking on Mandy who had curled up as best she could in the passenger seat.

Tay reached over and rubbed Mandy's leg gently, "Hey, I promise everything's going to be ok, you've got to trust me on this."

"I do it's just… God I keep having these flashbacks with her. I can't believe she's gone." Mandy replied as she took Tay's hand from her leg and held it in her own.

"But that's exactly what you need to do, think of all the great memories you had with her, they help a lot. Just keep those with you and she'll never really be gone, she'll always be in your heart." Tay said as she started running her thumb up and down Mandy's hand gently.

"You're so cheesy Tay." Mandy said as she let a small smile form on her face.

"Yea but I see that smile I've come to love, and even though it was cheesy I meant every word."

Mandy used her other hand to lift the arm rest that was between her and Tay then unbuckled her seat belt before sliding over into the middle seat and re-buckling herself before she leaned her head on Tay's shoulder as memories of her grandmother kept popping up into her mind.

_**You used to call me your dreamer, And now I'm livin' out my dream, Oh, how I wish you could see, Everything that's happenin' for me, I'm thinkin' back on the past, It's true the time is flyin' by too fast**_

_Flashback 3 years ago_

_Mandy and Taylor were sitting at the computer, writing a chapter of a story when all of a sudden they heard a voice come from behind them._

"_What are you girls up to?" Nana said, startling both girls._

"_Nana… how long have you been in here?" Mandy said as she turned with her eyes widened._

_Nana smiled, "I just walked in, what are you two up to on the computer? You've been in her ever since you got home from school."_

"_Oh nothing, just you know, messing around." Mandy said shyly._

"_Well it looks like you two are writing something, a school paper?"_

"_Oh no, our last day before Christmas break is tomorrow." Tay replied._

"_Oh well what are you writing then?" Nana said as she tried to get a better look at the computer screen._

"_Oh nothing, you wouldn't be that interested." Mandy said._

"_I'm always interested in what my grand-daughters are doing."_

_Mandy and Taylor smiled and showed Nana their work._

_End Flashback_

Mandy smiled slightly as she snuggled her head into Tay's neck as they lay on her bed.

"You know she always thought of you as another grand-kid." Mandy said as she raised her head slightly.

Tay smiled, "Yea I guess she did, didn't she. We could always tell her anything and she wouldn't judge us."

"Yea." Mandy said weekly as another memory filled her mind.

_**I miss you, I miss your smile, And I still shed a tear every once in a while, And even though it's different now, You're still here somehow, My heart won't let you go, And I need you to know  
I miss you, Sha-la-la-la-la, I miss you**_

_Flashback to almost a year ago_

"_Are you sure you want to do this, I don't mind waiting if you don't want to, I don't want to force you to do anything." Mandy said a bit nervously to Tay._

"_Yes, I don't want to hide it anymore, we have to tell someone." Tay said with a little less nervousness in her voice but still she was nervous._

_Mandy took a deep breath then let it out slowly, "Ok then, whenever you're ready." Mandy then took Tay's hand and intertwined their fingers._

"_Hey no matter what, we still have each other." Tay said before kissing Mandy's hand as she nodded, "Ok let's go."_

_Both girls walked into the kitchen to find Nana at the stove, stirring something that smelled delicious in a pot._

"_Nana?" Mandy said as she and Tay walked up to Nana shoulder to shoulder somewhat hiding their hands_

"_Yes, how are my two favorite girls doing today?" she said with a smile on her face as she moved the pot to a non-heated pad._

"_We're doing good Nana, we umm… we need to tell you something." Tay replied now starting to get more nervous._

"_Oh and what would that be?" Nana looked at us and smiled._

"_Umm well, Nana you know… you know how I've had a few… boyfriends and…" Mandy began but started to stutter but then she was interrupted by Tay._

"_Mandy and I are together." Tay blurted out causing Mandy to just stare at her._

"_Well of course you are, you're both in the same room." Nana said completely oblivious to the actual meaning._

"_No Nana, she means the we are 'together' as in boyfriend and girlfriend, well except in this case it's girlfriend and girlfriend." Mandy explained._

"_Oh well…" Nana said then stopped for a moment before continuing, "I think that's great."_

_Mandy looked at her in pure shock, "Huh? You mean you're ok with it?"_

"_Well it'll take some getting used to but yes I am. Truth be told I'm not all that shocked."_

_At the sound of that last comment Mandy and Taylor let out a huge sigh of relief followed by some laughter._

"_As long as you two are happy, I'm happy. Come here." Nana said as she held her arms out to hug Mandy and Tay._

_End Flashback_

"I miss her so much." Mandy said as she felt Tay tighten her grip slightly on her.

"I know, I miss her too." Tay replied before kissing the top of Mandy's head.

_**I know you're in a better place, yeah. But I wish that I could see your face, oh. I know you're where you need to be, Even though it's not here with me**_

In the funeral home there is a casket in the front of the room with people sitting in chairs in front of it and a line of people between the two sections of chairs. Mandy and Taylor stand at the front of the line, hand in hand, waiting for their turn.

Taylor hears Mandy sniffle so she squeezes Mandy's hand comfortingly before asking, "You ok?"

"Yea" Mandy said unconvincingly after she took a deep breath.

"You can do this Mandy, I know you can. I'm right here with you. I'm always right here." Tay said as she raised up her hand that was holding Mandy's showing the promise ring that Mandy had gotten Tay for Christmas, then she looked forward and saw Mandy's parents were walking off, "You ready?"

Mandy shook her head up and down slightly, "Yea."

Mandy and Tay walked up to the casket and peered into it. Mandy immediately leaned her head onto Tay's shoulder as she let her tears fall. She felt her knees get a little weak but she didn't fall, Tay steadied her.

"God I wish she was here." Mandy whispered as they stood in front of the casket.

"I know, I do too. But she's in a better place now, she doesn't hurt anymore." Tay said then she felt Mandy nod her head, "Just remember she's always in your heart, always."

Mandy tightened her grip around Tay's arm, which told Tay she was ready to step away, so they did and joined her parents where they were sitting.

_**I miss you, I miss your smile, And I still shed a tear every once in a while, And even though it's different now, You're still here somehow, My heart won't let you go, And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, I miss you**_

Mandy wakes up in the middle of the night and looks around, she is breathing hard and sweating.

"Mandy?" Tay says sleepily as she sits up as well and starts to pat Mandy's back gently, "What's wrong?"

Mandy started to calm down as she feels Tay's hand rub her back, "I just had a bad dream."

"Bout Nana?" Tay said, now woken up some.

"Yea, I'll be ok. Go back to bed." Mandy said even though she wanted to be held.

Tay just sat there.

"What? Go back to bed." Mandy said when she didn't feel Tay adjust to lay down.

"Come here." Tay said then wrapped her arms around Mandy.

Mandy leaned her head back onto Tay's shoulder then she let some tears fall.

"Shh… it's ok to miss her. I miss her too. But she's watching over us now, you know she wouldn't want you crying like this."

"I know but I can't help it, I miss her so much." Mandy said as she shifted herself so she could hold onto Tay.

"I know, and that's why I'm here to help you be able too. It'll take some time but it'll get easier, I promise you it will. You know it's easier for us going through this."

"What do you mean?"

"We have each other, we can help each other get through this, just like how we get through anything else, we'll get through this together." Tay said as she took Mandy's hand into her own, "I promise we'll get through this together." Tay then kissed Mandy's forehead.

Mandy nodded then held Tay until her tears dried, then she felt herself slowly fall into a deep sleep in Tay's arms.

"Everything's going to be ok Mandy, I love you." Tay whispered as she slowly adjusted herself and Mandy so they were laying down, with Mandy still in her arms, and she slowly feel asleep as well.

_**I miss your smile, And I still shed a tear every once in a while, And even though it's different now, You're still here somehow, My heart won't let you go, And I need you to know  
I miss you, Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you**_

The End

_**Wow that was a little harder than I thought. Ok like we said this fic is dedicated to the memory of my Nana. I think we'll be taking some more time off before we start back full time again. Sorry guys but thanks for understanding, and thanks for all your wishes and prayers, Tay and I really appreciate every single one of you. We love you.**_


End file.
